wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Gaten Malsaeva
House: Ravenclaw Class: Advanced Ghoul Studies Patronus: Occamy User: alittlelessthanagile Academic and Professional Career Write the first section of your page here. Personal Life Gaten was raised in a loving family. His mother and father were both wizards, as was his brother, and they were very supportive of Gaten. Gaten’s family were also very outspoken leaders against Voldemort. Early in Gaten’s life his uncle and aunt were killed in an accident. Their son, his cousin Salem, came to live with them. Gaten always had a charitable soul and he welcomed Salem warmly, as did his parents, who adopted Salem almost immediately. Unfortunately, the death of Salem’s parents haunted Salem and he became increasingly bitter and jealous of Gaten. It didn’t help that Gaten and Salem looked very similar. Even though everyone in Gaten’s family took great pains to make Salem feel loved and included he still always felt unloved. When they both began at Hogwarts Gaten excelled at school but Salem struggled. This broke Salem. Sensing his dissatisfaction, a group of young Dark Wizards in training approached him. They offered Salem power for his service to the Dark Lord. Salem agreed. Suddenly, he was excelling at all his subjects, and more importantly, he was better than Gaten at most of them. Unfortunately, jealousy has eaten away at Salem’s soul, and nothing short of destroying Gaten’s life would do. He would get his opportunity in the form of orders from the Dark Lord himself, he was to kill Gaten’s family, It happened suddenly, Salem summoned his Dark Powers and attacked his adopted family. The unexpectedness and savagery of the attack caught them off guard. He easily bound them all. Seeing the fear in the eyes of those who once loved him made him hesitate. But the Dark Lord had anticipated such indecision and had his agents plant a dark thought deep with Salem’s mind. Salem lost his family; Gaten should lose his as well. He proceeded to kill Gaten’s parents and brothers right before Gaten. Gaten begged Salem to kill him instead of his family but this act of sacrifice only served to inflame Salem’s hatred. Having killed everyone else, Salem was about to deliver the fatal blow to Gaten, but he had waited too long, and help arrived just as he cast his spell. A blast from another wizard through him across the room. Although he had hit Gaten and wounded him badly, he hadn’t killed him. Outnumbered and weakened, Salem fled into the night. Gaten was devastated by the loss of his family and the betrayal of his cousin. He dedicated the rest of his studies to training for his eventual duel with Salem, and it would happen, at the Battle of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, although Gaten bested Salem, Salem escaped the battle uncaptured. But fate would not allow Salem to escape so easily. Slowly, through the years, Gaten has been developing a connection to Salem, and now he could sense Salem’s presence. It wasn‘t very specific and was faint at first, but it was there. Gaten informed the Aurors of this connection and they decided to use it to set a trap for Salem at his parents’ former home. The plan worked and Salem was captured. However, the connection worked both ways, and soon another Dark Wizard arose. Argon used his dark agents to set Salem free from Azkaban and helped him learn to control the connection between the cousins. Salem used this connection to take possession of Gaten’s body. Gaten was essentially the perfect double agent, absolutely unaware of Salem’s actions. But there was an unexpected side effect. Gaten’s soul was sent to The Consciousness while Salem controlled his body. This, combined with some inner strength from Gaten, allowed Gaten to banish Salem from his body forever. Category:Characters